


西北航线与雪国夜光

by fareyewell



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fareyewell/pseuds/fareyewell
Summary: 2018年康纳生贺





	西北航线与雪国夜光

进入三月之后开拓地就开始逐渐回暖，冰已经完全融化了，但林地还能间或看见坚硬未销的积雪。野兔和浣熊的数量多了起来——这些小动物在冬天会藏匿起来，所以严寒肆虐的时候更多的猎人会选择目标醒目的麋鹿与狐狸。

Shay在钻石盆地找到Connor的时候他就正在给一只狐狸剥皮，常骑的那匹灰白花的马在不远处的小溪边喝水。年轻人握着匕首把皮毛背面的脂肪层细细地刮干净，脸藏在鹰嘴檐下看不清楚。

“这只狐狸皮毛不是很好，”Shay在一边的树墩上坐下，拿起已经被割下的尾巴把玩着，“摸起来很粗糙。”

“开春时候都是这样，”Connor说，开始分割狐狸肉，“美洲的冬天没什么东西可吃，动物能活下来已经很不容易了。”

Shay耸耸肩:“嗯，然后好不容易熬到了开春，结果葬送在了猎人手里。”

“……”年轻的猎手假装没听见这句故意抬杠，他生硬地转移话题，“你怎么突然跑来了，我以为纽约会有很多事情需要你忙。”

“想你了算不算理由？”Shay半真半假的说，Connor手一顿，瞪了他一眼，“玩笑，我有事情要北上，正好路过就来看看你。”

“你怎么知道我在这里？”年轻人收拾起一地的战利品，招来坐骑把东西捆到鞍上。

“就是你庄园那个姑娘……叫什么，呃，就是那个猎人……”

“Myriam？”

“啊……对！是她！她说你没走多久。”

Connor慢吞吞地点点头:“其实你可以提前让人给我捎个话，这样今天你就不用再这么麻烦来找我了，”他抬头看了眼天光，“现在不早了，回庄园吃午饭是来不及……你饿了吗？”

“还好。”Shay慢悠悠地跟在年轻刺客后半步，心不在焉。他不赶时间，很乐意和对方在初春的野外消磨光阴。几只野兔吱吱叫着从他们脚边跑过去，Connor拉着缰绳把灰马拽回正确的方向。

“我饿了，”Connor说，“我没吃早饭……你介意去镇上的酒馆吃一顿吗？我知道有一家的炖肉很好吃。”

Shay对此只给出了一个悉听尊便的表情。

之后他们花了点时间走到那个酒馆，在克莱星顿的一个小村子里。距离两人上次见面过去了快两个月，Shay听着Connor跟他说一些时局和一些两派间的事情，兴致缺缺，突然想到这个孩子会不会根本忘了他们更亲密的一层关系。他知道Connor律己且矜持——这一点上和Haytham该死的像。

所以他还能以为什么呢，他把莫林根号停在了达文波特家园的港口，空敲了大半天没有回应的宅门，沿着乡路一路问过去，最后风尘仆仆地在偌大的开拓地寻找他那个习惯性匿踪的小情人。

然后他远远地看见Connor就毫无风度地大喊对方的名字，而年轻的刺客导师却仿佛早就知道他会来一样无波无澜，好像他们每天都可以见到彼此一样。

Shay有点挫败，他是有着某种隐秘的期望。他见过Connor温柔地同一只受伤的兔子说话，见过对方为邻居的礼物道谢，嘴角勾着一个腼腆的弧度，唯独面对他的时候，Connor就会变得……

“怎么了？”Shay的思绪被打断，刚刚一直在困扰着他的小情人此刻停下了仿佛汇报公事一样的闲谈看着他。

就是这样，仿佛白开水一样的，没什么表情也没什么情绪。Shay想到，Connor面对他的时候就是这个样子的，起码大部分时候都是这个样子。他努力忍住让自己不要叹气。

“没什么，”他拍了拍Connor的后背，“就是想你了。”

Connor愣了一下，露出了一个难以言喻的表情:“什——么……？不……什么？”

他脸红了，像个被人突然戳到柔软肚皮的小动物那样瑟缩了一下，Shay感到有点得意。Connor显然一时不能跟上圣殿大师跳跃的思维:“我以为……抱歉？”他看起来大受震动又不想表现出来，睫毛在帽檐的阴影下隐秘地颤抖着，“……你不是已经找过来了？”他最后只能这样说，脸还是红着。

“纽约太忙了，忙得我甚至连想你的时间都没有，”Shay说，“所以现在我有时间了，就想好好想你——虽然你就在我面前，唔，但是我就是想把之前差的思念补回来……你不会介意吧？”

他说的如同调笑一样，但是看起来又不像在故意逗趣，Connor能看出他真的在“想”什么，跟自己有关？肯定的;是思念？开什么玩笑。

Shay在含糊其辞掩盖的事情让Connor感到心底一阵不适的紧缩，他想到自己以前抱怨过关于“圣殿骑士都是这样话多吗”之类的，现在看来还要再加一句，你们都是这样拐弯抹角的吗？

“我介意，”于是Connor说，看起来有点生气，“你才没有在‘思念’我。老实说，Shay，我现在就在你面前，你与其‘思念’我，为什么不好好‘想’我？”

如果不是时机和气氛都不对，Shay几乎要觉得这是个含蓄的邀请了，但是他的小情人看起来真的有点生气，这让圣殿骑士感到有点心虚。Connor很年轻，几乎还是个孩子，有时候会放大别人言语里尖锐的部分——这和他格外敏感的天性也有关系。Shay想着自己要不要跟他说的直白一点，或者道个歉？

但是说话间年轻的刺客已经加快了脚步，酒馆不知不觉在眼前了，他把马拴好，然后去推那扇老旧的木门，Shay跟着他，试图寻找一个哄慰的契机。

遗憾的是Connor没给他机会，刺客熟门熟路走到柜台，和老板攀谈，找到座位，期间都没有再和Shay搭话，压低的兜帽隔绝了年长者任何窥探他情绪的企图。

直到Shay在他对面坐下，Connor都宁愿低头玩着自己手指，年长者又感到了那种叹气的冲动。于是他的手从桌边穿过去捉住了Connor的，年轻的情人并没有抗拒，顺从地任由Shay捏住他的手指，然后在对方来得及说什么之前抢了先。

“我道歉，我刚刚态度不好……你会来找我，我、我很惊讶，我很高兴，Shay，非常高兴。

“以及我也想你了，”他说，声音柔软，“这段时间我挺清闲，不像你。所以我有的是时间做自己想做的事情，比如说想你。”

他抿起嘴，脸又开始变红，Shay去捏他软而热的手心同时若有所思——Connor害羞的时候太过明显，这时候如果掀开兜帽，那他大概连耳朵都红了。

但是害羞并没有让刺客停下，Connor的眼睛在阴影下如琥珀般清澈真诚，他的声音抖了一下，继续说道:“我一直在思念你，Shay。”

这样的坦诚难得一见而且惹人怜爱，Shay一时竟然不知道该如何回答，他忍不住为自己曾有一秒怀疑Connor对他的感情而感到抱歉。他看向自己局促的小情人，对方圆润的下巴曲线因为尴尬而绷紧，带了点讨好的，一个甜蜜的弧度浮现在了Connor的嘴唇上，独属于他的那种忧郁的柔情在他嘴角凿出浅浅的笑纹。

“这可真难得……”Shay说，控制自己不要笑的太明显，虽然他连眼角都泛起了愉悦，“让你这样坦白一次，我几乎要出去看看麋鹿是不是跑到天上去了。”Connor为此给了他一个毫无威慑力的瞪视，和一句没什么实际意义的抱怨，诸如比起你们我显然坦诚的多之类的。

Shay几乎要大笑起来。午后的酒馆没什么人，空气里弥漫着炖肉和酒精的温暖香气，熏得人昏昏欲睡。他们在一个可以晒到太阳的小角落里躲在一起，热腾腾地贴近彼此说点难得的话。Shay感觉自己似乎能闻到Connor身上的那种味道了，特殊的，像是草叶、雪水和肉桂，糅着辛辣的甜蜜和冷冽的温和，催人放松，只想在初春暖和的阳光里傻兮兮地挤着做些懒散又浪费时间的事情。但是他想起此行的目的，这让圣殿骑士打起了精神，设法想让自己看起来严肃一点。Connor不知道Shay满腹心思，他的炖肉已经端上来了，刺客此时看起来像只毫无戒备的小动物，在困倦里满足地蓬松全身的毛，柔化了所有的棱角。Shay盯着他孩子气的嘘嘘吹散碗上的热气，差点又要笑起来。他只能尽量正式地说:“嗯……你说你挺清闲……那你现在还有空吗？”

“Hmmmmmm……？”Connor扒拉着自己的勺子，看起来不太能理解他的意思。

“接下来一段时间呢？还有空吗？”

“如果我有呢？”

“那我恐怕要把兄弟会的导师借走一段时间了。”

“……哈？”

于是这天晚点的时候Connor跟着Shay踏上了莫林根号的甲板。

“真不知道我为什么会同意……”Connor背靠着木栏看Shay掌舵准备出发，抱着胳膊假装没发现水手们投注在他身上探寻的目光，这让他感到浑身不自在。他还没有过这样和平地待在一艘圣殿骑士的船上的机会——尽管两派已经达成了和平共处，但是更多的时候他与大海的关系仅仅是为了围剿那些影响航路的私掠船，有时候在返航前年轻的船长也会远眺天边那一条银线，还有远远近近各自繁忙的商船，在他视线达不到的地方有雨林与冰原，还有能把船撞翻的可怕深海巨兽。

福克纳先生曾经多次问过他要不要去更远的地方见识一下，但是都被拒绝了。需要忙的事情太多，两方各种工作往来、紧急冲突，刚刚入门的菜鸟刺客学徒，邻居们的需求、爱国军的需求……他不得不维持着奔跑，一直在赶路，确保自己可以准时出现在每个需要他的地方。

于是后来Shay和他把家安在了波士顿，一个普通的、小小的房子，外面有几乎掉光的彩漆。Connor挑了一天把自己大半的东西都一股脑塞进了那个有点拘谨的空间里。Shay似乎没这样大动干戈，但是屋子里的各处也开始零零散散出现了圣殿骑士的物品。也许这里不是最好的，但是只有波士顿离各处都尽可能的靠近，已经是最合适的选择。他们都太忙了，一个对彼此都方便的安身之处显得非常重要。有时候Shay忙起来连个匆忙的早安吻都来不及留下，却也能踏着夜色偷袭正在灯下看书的小情人;有时候是Connor凌晨不告而别，而中午他就能带着面包和炖肉喊Shay坐到小厅的餐桌前。他们没说过什么，却都对这样的生活感到满意。Connor有一次想到了Benjamin Tallmadge的话，那个男人因为渴望着平凡普通的生活拒绝加入兄弟会。从他破碎的描述里Connor尽可能的去寻找平凡人家生活的蛛丝马迹，那对他来说太陌生了，以至于无法想象。如果他和Shay没有这样的身份呢？他们只是两个普通的美国民众，会不会比现在更好？他们谈不上聚少离多，但是也远不能像普通家庭那样日日相依。一个小小的家是他们在两个世界间偷来的缝隙，像房子本身那样挤挨在喧闹中求取平衡。他们都不敢再奢求更多，Shay会在温存的时候咬着Connor的耳朵诉说爱语，Connor也学着放下心防展露自己的柔软和脆弱。这对他们都不容易，但是他们都在磕磕绊绊地靠近彼此。

想到这里Connor忍不住笑起来，正在专注于风向的Shay看了他一眼，挑起眉无声询问，年轻人故意不理会他，收起笑容偏头去看远处的海岛。

“我们这是要去哪？”

“丘吉尔城。”

“这么远？”Connor没想到。

Shay紧盯着辽远的洋面轻笑:“因为远你就后悔了吗？”

“我没这个意思，”Connor反驳，“但是什么事情需要你去到这么远的地方？”

“很重要的事情。”

刺客导师犹豫了:“……和圣殿骑士有关系？那你带着我是不是不太合适？”

“天呐Connor，”Shay露出被逗乐的表情，“如果不合适我绝不会带上你！你把我当成什么人了……？何况现在的局面来说，你怀疑圣殿骑士有什么事情需要瞒着兄弟会？”

“我不是这个意思！”年轻人发现只是一小会他已经重复了这句话两次，他深感无力，“我只是关心你……！”

“我知道，我知道，”Shay安抚他，“放松好吗，我知道你在关心我……但是现在我不想说，到地方你就知道了。”

“为什么？”Connor看起来很不解。

但是Shay打定主意不肯回答，他跟自己的小情人你来我往地斗了会嘴，到最后年轻的那位也没能套出点什么有用的信息。Shay半哄半劝着让Connor下去厨房看看晚饭安排了什么，年轻的刺客气势汹汹地抱着胳膊盯着他。

“好吧——好吧！”Connor说，“你就是想戏弄我对吗？”

“别这样说，我把你带出海，远远跑去大陆的北端，就为了戏弄你？Connor，拜托——怎么可能？”Shay说，“何况我不会戏弄你，虽然你可爱极了。”

Connor一下噎住了，为他最后那句话而脸红，小刺客嘀嘀咕咕着跑下了船首，决心不要再跟Shay缠下去。

不过他真的听从男人的话跑去了厨房，随船的厨子是认识的人让他放松不少。晚餐毫不意外是海鲜，鱼是刚捞上来的，肉质紧实鲜甜，奶油牡蛎汤香极了，味道正正好——是的，明明说好了“察看”晚餐的刺客导师直接提前享用了最新鲜的那份，厨师甚至悄悄给年轻人塞了个番石榴。

“那是我准备留着做番石榴酒喝的，”Shay知道之后和Connor抱怨，“凭什么他们都喜欢你？嗯？明明我才是船长——我让他带上一些水果的时候他还嫌不好保存，结果转眼就偏心给你了。那本来就不多！”

Connor听到这话冲他笑了一下，歪在船长室的椅子里看起来餍足而得意。现在挺晚了，Shay换上了舵手去替他掌舵，两个人又有时间腻在一起为了点无聊的事情扯来扯去，外面风带起海浪吹得人愉悦安宁，年轻的那位捏着自己小辫子的尾巴把玩，难得放下了谦逊:“我猜是因为我是个刺客？我早说了，洞察之父那套不管用啦。”

Shay被小情人洋洋自得的样子气笑，Connor展现出孩子气的时候格外讨喜且让人心痒，他为此离开了摆满地图和文件的桌子，准备好好理论一番:“你是要准备和我吵一架吗？Master Connor？”

“绝对没有，Master Cormac。”刺客导师说，为了显示真诚特地正襟危坐，“不过我坚持我的看法——除非您能说服我。”

然后他看到Shay的表情变得危险，见势不妙的Connor没来及从椅子上逃掉就被猛扑上来的圣殿大师制服:“好啊！那我今天就身体力行地告诉你洞察之父那套到底管不管用！”

于是说错话的刺客这下子彻底失去了反悔道歉的机会啦。

他们就这样一路胡闹着，走走停停，几乎在路上每一个比较大的沿海城市都游玩了一圈。Connor问过好几次赶路的事情，但是都被年长者轻描淡写地糊弄过去了。等终于看到丘吉尔城港口的时候已经到了四月份。

“如果是几个月之后过来，这里可以看到白鲸。”Shay对Connor说，年轻人早已识趣地换上了厚衣服，极地气候恶劣，对于Connor这种习惯了南方的人来说着实有点不能接受，连常年同冰雪打交道的Shay都披上了狼毛外套，贴心的年长者其实还给小情人准备一条水貂的围巾，但是被Connor皱着鼻子拒绝了。

“我才不要呢，”年轻人是这样说的，“说实话我不能理解为什么有人会戴这个，他们不会觉得这玩意会咬自己一口吗？”Connor捏起水貂的脑袋，用那个小动物的鼻子去戳Shay的脸，“我觉得我要是戴了，晚上它会到梦里咬我耳朵的。”

那你还有个狼皮帽子呢。Shay对他的借口不屑一顾。别以为我没见过。

但是不管怎么说，就算冻得脸疼，Connor也还是拒绝那条围巾。他宁愿缩着脖子把小半张脸藏在衣服的高领里。现在他听到Shay的话才把下巴从衣领里掏出来。

“白鲸？”年轻人显得兴致勃勃。

“不止白鲸，夏天这里还有很多很多漂亮的鸟，”Shay指了下已经在视野里的码头，“冬天的时候会有北极熊——现在有点迟了，估计是看不到了。”

“这样啊……”Connor看起来有点失望，他俯身趴在栏杆上盯着尚且冰封的海面，船体和冰缘磕碰发出让人头皮发麻的嘎吱声。莫林根号缓缓入港了。

他们找了一家舒服的旅馆入住，在靠海不远的地方，房间很大而且敞亮干净，炉子里旺盛的柴火让人舒服的不想动弹。Shay放好行李就不知道跑去了哪里，Connor在旅馆房间里打了会盹，然后自己转去了镇子上的藏书馆。他在那里和几个当地人聊了一会，听了一点关于哈德逊公司前哨基地的故事，有个旅居当地的科学家跟Connor大肆夸耀了丘吉尔城的四季，并且强烈建议他也留下来感受迷人的异国风情。

“这里的人都很友善。”Connor吃晚饭的时候这样说。Shay一整天都没有消息，直到掌灯时分才约了Connor一起出门。他们去了当地一家很有名的酒馆，这家晚饭提供很新鲜的北极贝和三文鱼。Connor很喜欢那个面条的酱料，吃完了甚至还意犹未尽地舔了口叉子。美食让他心情很好，一向寡言的刺客导师巨细靡遗地向圣殿大师介绍了自己这一天的见闻。难得的假期让他身心轻快，Connor最近的笑容和闲话比任何时候都多。

Shay也笑着听他谈天说地，顺手把盘子里最后一口贝肉叉起来塞进年轻的情人嘴里。他们拎起衣服走出暖烘烘的酒馆，外面的风让Connor裹紧了衣服，他正准备走却被Shay拉住往着反方向引过去。

“Shay？”Connor拉起兜帽挡住极地的寒意，困惑地跟上年长者的步伐，“旅馆不是在那边吗？”

“嗯，我知道，”Shay把Connor的手拽到自己口袋里握住，两个人脚下把积雪踩的咯吱作响，再往前走就是码头了，风雪夜色里隐约可见莫林根号的桅杆高高屹立，“但是我要带你去看个东西。”

“跟此行目的有关？”

“聪明。”

他们在寒风里爬上了帆船的瞭望台，Connor在狭窄的台子上挨着船长坐下，腿在半空中不安分地晃荡。

“要看什么？”他四下张望着，丘吉尔城在雪雾里闪闪发亮，Shay伸手帮他理好被吹散的领口，让他耐心一点。

“说起来，你这一趟到底是有什么事情？”Connor安静了一会又忍不住开口了，“你说到地方我就知道了，可我还是不知道。”

“看过极光吗？”Shay似乎答非所问。

“没有，”Connor摇摇头，“就为了看极光？我虽然没看过，但是我以为你看过很多次？”

“是啊，见过不少次了，”Shay笑笑，“但是你没看过。”

“……为了让我看极光？”年轻人对这个答案显得措手不及。

“严格来说，是为了让你度个假。福克纳告诉我你从来没有为了游玩出海过——天鹰号明明是一艘非常优秀的船，但是你只用她和海盗打交道。”

“那是因为——”Connor急匆匆想要反驳，然后自己憋了回去。Shay说的没错。

“丘吉尔城是个好地方，虽然不能逗留太久，但是我觉得你应该来玩一下。”Shay对他笑了笑，风雪里却温柔的像八月的湖水。Connor看着他，眉稍柔软地下垂仿佛快哭了。他张开嘴好像准备道谢，却被Shay打断了。

“看！”

条带状的美丽光辉在天幕下浮现，似乎随风飘荡般摇曳变幻，Connor呆呆地看着这从未见过的瑰丽景观，眼角泛酸，心底柔软的一塌糊涂。

“其实这一趟，我还有个目的。”这个时候Shay突然说。

“Hmmm……？”Connor转过头，猝不及防Shay探过头来覆在了他的嘴唇上，男人摩挲着他的唇角，一句话被风吹进他耳朵。

“Happy birthday，Ratohnhaké:ton.”


End file.
